Meteor Break
& & (Finishing Blast) |class=Rush Attack Energy Shield/Energy Wave |similar='Fierce Combination Planet Geyser' }} is a Rush Attack used by Turles. Overview Turles shouts "I'm done with you!", and charges at the opponent to knee them up into the air. He then flies up to punch the opponent away and teleports above to kick them down to the ground. Just before the opponent hits the ground, he charges down and knees them in the stomach and Double Axe Handles them into the ground. Finally, Turles stomps on the opponent's head and shouts "Die!" as he blasts them with a single purple Energy Wave or a barrage of energy waves that, upon hitting anyone or anything, causes a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from the target or a large purple explosion, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Usage Turles uses parts of this attack during his battles with Piccolo and Goku in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. While observing Goku's fight with his henchmen, Turles is ambushed and blasted by Piccolo's point-blank Special Beam Cannon. However, Turles withstands it and blasts Piccolo, defeating the Namekian. Turles later uses the Meteor Break's melee attacks to overpower Goku during their fight, after enhancing his strength from eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might. Variations *'DUAL Meteor Burst' - A team attack version of the Meteor Burst Ultimate Skill which appears as Turles' Dual Ultimate Skill which he teaches to the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Video Game Appearances The attack is named Meteor Burst in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it appears as Turles' Ultimate Blast. It was later renamed Meteor Break in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the move appears as a customizable super attack for the Hero despite Turles not being in the game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Meteor Burst as one of Turles' Ultimate Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest:"Lesson 3" of Turles' training. In Xenoverse 2, it first creates a barrier in front of the user that destroys Ki Blasts and pressing the button again will fire a quick powerful ki blast. In addition to Ki Blasts the barrier produced by this skill can even protect the user from strike and Ki-based Ultimate Skills, however the barrier can be bypassed by using a fully charged Strong Attack. This version is seemingly based on how Turles withstood Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and blasted him with the energy wave portion of the technique in the film (if the skill's barrier is used to defend against it the Special Beam Cannon will be blocked and fail just like it did in the film). While the Ki Blast is possibly the most powerful Ultimate Ki Blast in Xenoverse 2 in terms of damage it has limited range, though if it connects the opponent is damaged by blast and the resulting eruption of energy that follows it which launches them into the air. As a result, Meteor Break functions as both an offensive and defensive attack. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can added to the custom skillsets of Bardock, Broly, and Nappa via Partner Customization. If the Future Warrior achieves maximum friendship with Turles he will teach them his Dual Ultimate variation DUAL Meteor Burst which the warrior can perform together with Turles or Time Patroller NPCs. Like with Meteor Burst, DUAL Meteor Burst is automatically available for Turles' custom skillset. Gallery References es: Explosión Meteórica Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves